On a Beautiful Snowy Day
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: It's all about the girl and the hanyou! Very fluffy. Based on what happened in Volume 47 in the manga, but they talk more like they do in the anime.Please no flames! It's a first fan fiction. One shot. Little MirSan.One swear word that's it. lame I know


On a Beautiful Snowy Day

Kathleen Shay

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. If I did, do you really think I'd be here, writing fan fics! No way, I would be on the beach somewhere, Kikyou would have died over 20 chapters ago, Miroku would have kissed Sango then ask her to marry him, and Kagome and Inuyasha would have kissed about 10 chapters before Volume 47! So no, I do not having anything to do with it! (Also if I did, I would be writing in Japanese not English! That should be a hint right there!) Enjoy this fanfic that a crazy rabid fan wrote if you are into fluffy stuff like me! (I love action but when it comes to romance I'm a sucker for happy endings.)

P.S – this is what happens (in my little dream world) after Vol. 47 therefore small Spoiler! You have been warned!

Inuyasha was sitting in the god tree, waiting impatiently for Kagome to return back to his era.

"_Curse it Kagome_." thought Inuyasha bitterly. She always took forever to come back. Always complaining that she had to go back for this test or that. Though this time she swore she was going only to get warmer clothes for winter was slowly coming and that she would be back in a few hours.

The hanyou sighed and lent back against the trunk of the tree and waited to smell the young woman's wonderful sweet scent from the well. The fact was that he was really worried about Kagome's nerves. She had been really upset about Kikyou's death and had been mad at herself that she had died. He, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all pointed out to her over the past week that it was NOT her fault and it was probably for the best that Kikyou had finally died for good. The whole battle with Naraku had really unnerved everyone, but Kagome even more so than even Inuyasha himself. Kagome needed to pull herself together because now Naruku had all the shards but one, it was important that they were all at the top of their game.

Miroku had gone with Sango somewhere peaceful for the fact that her brother's life now was really in danger, so her fiancé thought it best to go somewhere calm for the time beginning. Shippo went to help Keade with something or other, so Inuyasha was the only one waiting around for Kagome. While he waited, he thought about Kikyou's death and he was really not sad but glad that she was now at peace.

"_No matter what_, he thought, "_we were never really meant to be..."_ and at thought he felt no real sorrow for he was glad it was all over and that part of his life was done so he could go on and get the scumbag who killed her in the first place. The one that had caused also so much grief to all his friends. And at that thought, Kagome's scent was blown toward Inuyasha's sharp noise by the early winter wind. Inuyasha wasn't bothered too much by the cold but he found he liked warmer weather more so. He jumped down from the tree and went over to the bone eater's well to greet Kagome. When he saw her he had to do a double take to take in Kagome's appearance. She was wearing grey fleece pants, a white turtle neck, a black scarf, red gloves, black boots, and a puffy red coat with no sleeves. She turned to pull up her big yellow back pack, then turned to see Inuyasha and said with a sad expression,

"Oh, hi Inuyasha."

"Feh. What wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha looked at her puzzled.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, starting towards the village.

"Miroku took Sango somewhere and Shippo went with Keade to do something." "Oh okay". She said dully.

"Are you feeling okay Kagome?" asked Inuyasha knowing full well what the problem was.

"Uh? Oh, yes I'm fine." She answered in an unconvincing tone of voice. Inuyasha didn't say anything to her but kept looking at her all the way to Keade's hut. She placed her bag in a corner and then sat down in front of the fire that Keade had left for her when she got back. Inuyasha couldn't stand Kagome's state of emotion. It was now or never. If he didn't tell her and got her back to her hotheaded, smiling self he would go totally nuts.

"Kagome, come with me would ya? I need to talk to you somewhere where we won't get interrupted."

Kagome was surprised at first but then just nodded, wondering what was so important that they would have to go somewhere else to talk. By the time they had gone to the God tree, it had begun to snow again, adding another inch to the inch that already had blanketed the ground. Inuyasha gently picked Kagome up in his strong arms and jumped up into one of the high braches of the tree where they could talk without beining seen at first glance. Once they got comfortable, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said in his normal not-too-delicate way,

"Kagome stop whining over Kikyou she is where she is suppose to be so shut up and pull yourself together already will ya? It's really getting old really fast and we all need to focus on the on coming battle."

Kagome, who had been looking at the horizon, whipped her head to look at Inuyasha with a look that usual indicated that a "sit" was not far away. Inuyasha braced himself for one but it never came. Tears started to fall from her face, so she turned away knowing that Inuyasha really did not like seeing someone crying, and said in a angry voice,

"I wasn't strong enough to save Kikyou, so what hope do I have of having the power to help destroy Naraku? Who I am trying to kid!"

Inuyasha wasn't sure what upset him more, the scent of Kagome's tears or the fact that Kagome had no faith in herself. She had always had faith in Inuyasha but yet at this moment she had none in herself. She was always seemed so confident to Inuyasha and Kagome saying this really shocked him. He was about to yell at her, but upon reflection of pervious fights he stopped himself.

"Damn it Kagome, that's why you're so down?" in a gentle tone of voice. Inuyasha saying something like that without yelling shocked Kagome so much that she stopped crying and turned to look at Inuyasha in the eye. The snowflakes where slowly falling down on them; Kagome watched one slowly fall on Inuyasha's powerful nose and melt.

"What-t?" she asked.

"You heard me." said Inuyasha calmly. "Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed and then took her gloves off and held them in his. Kagome barely noticed that but she did noticed how warm his hands where. He looked into the angel's brown teary eyes and said,

"Kagome, I just know Kikyuo was grateful for all that you did. You always are telling me that I have done my best, well… now it is my turn to tell you the same. Besides, Kikyou and I probably were never meant to be…she was well…oh don't know but I do know that you are the most caring and one of the strongest people I know so please Kagome, stop beating yourself up. NO one not you, nor any of us can afford to have you to be like this. Do you want Kikyou death to be in vane?"

"N-n-no." stuttered Kagome.

"Then CUT IT OUT!" Inuyasha didn't mean to say the last part so harshly but he couldn't take it any more. He couldn't stand seeing his caring friend like this. Enough was enough. Kagome could tell from the look on Inuyasha's face that it really hurt him to see her like this.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She whispered.

"For what?" grumbled Inuyasha. "Look I understand why but you need to get over it, besides if anyone should be down it should be me." he grinned. Kagome nodded and then curled up against Inuyasha, placing her head on his chest. They just sat there for awhile; watching the snowflakes little by little fall to earth, enjoying one other's company.

For while they just sat there, watching the snow. Inuyasha inhaled not to sigh, but to take in Kagome's heavenly scent of Jasmine and vanilla. He knew though that Kagome was still not one-hundred percent herself again. He thought about it for a moment then decided he had better tell her now while he could. Inuyasha moved to face Kagome. Kagome turned her head so she could look into his beautiful amber eyes. Every time she looked into his eyes her heart would beat really fast and get a strange feeling in her stomach. Little did she know that he got the same feeling every time he looked into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Kagome…I-I need to tell you something." Kagome held her breath. "All those times you believed in me, trusted me, and (growl) saved me, (Kagome smirked at that thought) meant more to me than anything that anyone has ever said to me. I need you more than I admit it, (again she smirked) and not mention the fact that you are so beautiful."

"Because I look like Kikyuo?" she asked sourly.

"NO!" said Inuyasha in a way that instantly made Kagome realize that she had just made a dumb false statement.

"You are not Kikyou that is exactly why I…" Inuyasha paused to take a deep breath then told her what he had wanted to tell her for what seemed like centuries, "I care deeply for you Kagome, in fact I …I love you Kagome." The world had seemed to come to a stand still. Even the birds weren't saying a peep. He placed his hand on her cheek and searched for an answer in her eyes. The only pair of eyes that could melt his heart for they were so warm. It took a moment for Kagome to take in the shock of Inuyasha saying that. So much so to Inuyasha it seemed like an hour before she even moved.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha finally raising his eyebrow.

"You love ME?" asked the girl stunned.

"DUH. Why else would I say it?" said Inuyasha in his normal irritated voice. Kagome's tears returned but with them also came a smile. Inuyasha smiled back.

"I love you too, Inuyasha I always have even if I didn't act like it." smiled Kagome trying to wipe away her tears.

"Me too." laughed Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled an even bigger smile at the sound of his laugh. He hardly ever laughed. And when he did, Kagome realized it was for her. He laughed for her only.

Inuyasha smiled and then started to close the gap between them which wasn't very far to begin with. Kagome knew what was coming so she closed her eyes and waited for it. The feel of Kagome's soft silky lips was pure heaven to Inuyasha. The feelings of finally being able to tell one other their love lead for the kiss to become deeper and longer. The only reason why they let go was because they both needed to take a breath. The two sat there in the tree where they had first meet, hugging and kissing till the sunset. Kagome felt warm and safe in Inuyasha's arms and knew that was where she belonged. The snow seemed to think so too; it had started to come down much faster then it had been, but not too bad that you couldn't see. Unfortunate for Kagome and Inuyasha, but good for a certain Demon slayer and monk who were standing down wind, watching their friends from a safe distance. Shippo the young fox was smiling and muttered,

"It's about time, took him long enough the idiot!"

Miroku had his arms wrapped around Sango's waist (Sango was facing forward), holding her as close to him as was humanly possible.

"Soon we all shall be whole and together." Sighed Miroku. Sango turned in his arms to face him and said,

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I truly do."

As they stood there embracing, Miroku's hand started towards its usual target. Sango only sighed, and moved his hand to the middle of her back.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"Yeah right." giggled Sango but kept embraced with him.

"Mew!" said Kirlala happily.

Back at the Tree, Kagome was curled up in Inuyasha's lap, her head on his chest, and he was slowly stroking her silky raven hair.

"Look at the snow! It looks like it's celebrating with us! It's so beautiful!" smiled Kagome.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Inuyasha smiled back.

"I won't argue with that!"

"Does this mean I can loose the dumb beads?"

"Don't push it pal. You'll have to do a lot more to earn the right to lose those."

Inuyasha sighed happily. She was back to her stubborn self truly and completely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End! (For now)…. (Evil laugh) ….. (Inuyasha and others "sweatdrop")

Go ahead and write reviews if you like but please no flames this is my first fan fic for anything. Please be honest with out being mean. Thanku.

One more thing…Ding dong the witch is dead! The wicked witch! (A.k.a Kikyou I didn't hate her but boy I didn't like her a whole lot either!)


End file.
